


Pillow Talking To The Stars

by Psyga315



Category: Strip Poker Night at the Inventory (Video Game), Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Contest Entry, F/M, Falling In Love, Frottage, Mutual Masturbation, Naked Cuddling, Pillow Talk, Pubic Hair, Showers, Sleeping Together, Strip Poker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:37:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: A person who played a lot of strip poker soon found himself falling in love with (and feeling aroused by) a beautiful princess by the name of Estelle. As the two of them finished masturbating together, the two decide to spend the night together.





	Pillow Talking To The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for SPNatI's Fourth Anniversary Fan Art Contest!

I laid down on the bed as the droning sound of water spraying out of a showerhead played like white noise so soothing that it was hard to keep awake. A thin blanket was what hid my naked body from view, though when I glanced over to the head pillow next to me and thought about who’d share the bed with me, a small mountain just where my crotch was began to rise.

It was customary for the Inventory to accommodate rooms for people to lodge at, especially after a night of strip poker, where people are either tired from having to masturbate or were raring to have a go at one of the players.

Me? It was both. I stared up at the ceiling. I hadn’t been a player for long, but I knew the ins and outs all too well. Lose a hand? Strip. Lose all your clothes? Fap. I was the latter. Most nights, it would take a while for me to come to a climax, even _when_ I’m looking at my competitors for inspiration. But this night was completely different.

For the first time in what seemed like a long while, I ended up playing strip poker with a total cutie. Her name was Estellise Sidos Heurassein, though Estelle was what she called herself. From the way she was dressed, it seemed that she was more prepared to go to a gala rather than strip down and eventually rub one out. There was also her cute face, beautiful green eyes, and smooth-looking short pink hair. She didn’t look like the kind of person who would be at this sort of event.

And yet, she appeared. She stripped. She masturbated. All in extremely loving detail. I still remembered how her hair got adorably messy when she took off a part of her dress. I still had flashbacks to when I helped her take off her bra and how she thanked me. Then there was when I gave her a chair to make her feel comfortable when she had to masturbate…

Still had to find a good explanation for Reginald about that, though GLaDOS had told me that, if anything, the value of that chair had _increased_ now that it had been stained with the pussy juices of a princess.

A princess… We rarely had princesses in the game. There were about five I could think of, each of them were pretty quirky, especially that purple skinned one who began her strip fest with her panties first. And yet, most of them had kind hearts, much like Estelle.

Even now, I couldn’t get her out of my head. Her infectious smile, her innocent nature, her gorgeous body… I couldn’t even get her lustful moans out of my head. She managed to make me cum just at the same time she did. I had no idea how to feel about that.

“ _But if a man and a woman masturbate together, isn't it like they're having sex?_ ” In a way, I guess it _was_ like having sex. It’s probably why, even now, I felt blissful. I smiled at the ceiling as I remembered the two of us practically in sync with each other. She was kinda concerned about it, but as we continued to rub ourselves, she began to encourage me. Our voices were what kept us going. Even though we weren’t allowed to actually have sex during the game ( _after_ is a whole other story), we went through the same intimacy as people who _would_ have sex, right down to getting tired.

“ _Do you know a place where I can lay down for a while?_ ” I did… And that’s what led to me lying on the bed while I patiently waited for the shower to stop. If only because I wanted the last thing to see and hear tonight was Estelle. Unfortunate that Estelle wasn’t a “sing in the shower” type. Soon enough, though, I got my wish as I heard the slow but steady decrease of water flow. A few moments later, the door opened and Estelle came out of the bathroom, her nude body covered only in a slightly damp towel. Her hair was wrapped in a smaller towel.

“Evening…” I greeted her. I took my shower before her, so all that was left was to sleep.

“Nothing like a warm shower to put you in the sleepy mood, right?” Estelle asked me.

“Yeah…” My heart raced as she approached the bed. She sat on her side of the bed while she focused on ruffling her head towel.

“I want to thank you again… For everything. Helping me with the bra, giving me that chair, letting me sleep over for the night… Just, giving me a good time in general.” Estelle said.

“You’re welcome. I wanna thank you, too. You were a really good player tonight.” I said.

“You think so?” She hummed and took off her head towel. There, I saw strands of her hair sticking out like they did when she took off part of her dress.

“Yeah… And a very cute one too.” I said.

“But… was I sexy?” She got up and turned around. “It’s… part of the reason I joined. I wanted to prove that I could be sexy enough for this game. So…” She blushed and her head bobbed to the part where the two ends of the towel met. “Give me your honest opinion…” She slowly pulled the two apart and let the towel dropped. Once again, I bore witness to Estelle’s cute, naked body. This time, she wasn’t trying to cover herself. She let me see her body in every detail, from her perky breasts to her soft looking brush of pubic hair. “Were you turned on by me?” I took a moment to admire her body before I gave a nod.

“To tell you the truth… Yeah. Not just by your body… Your face, your voice, your personality… They all made me feel like…” I gave a blush. “Like I…” Estelle smiled and pulled away the covers. She got onto the bed and huddled close to me. I turned over to face her. Her expression was serene, gentle, relaxed, and yet they also conveyed the feeling I had.

“You’re so cute…” She leaned in and kissed me on the lips. Her smooth arms wrapped around my body as our legs locked, feet touching. Once our bodies docked onto each other, I felt my penis slide in-between her thighs. Her body was very warm and absolutely soft. Not to mention that, this time around, she kept her hair messy. “Goodnight…” I hugged her as, in spite of our states of undress, in spite of our genitals touching, and in spite of us being in the same bed, we fell fast asleep…

The last lingering thought I had before I wiped out were the words I wanted to say to her. The words I’ll say to her in the morning:

“ _I’ve fallen in love with you…_ ”


End file.
